


Breathless

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Song doesn’t even recall how things ended up this way but she isn’t about to complain when Silva is looking at her with a mixture of awe and uncertainty.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> ‾\\_(ツ)_/‾

Song doesn’t even recall how things ended up this way but she isn’t about to complain when Silva is looking at her with a mixture of awe and uncertainty. She feels much of the same in this moment, her heart pounding so loud that Song is certain Silva can hear it.

Silva’s hand brushes against Song’s chest and Song inhales sharply. The sound makes Silva stiffen, but before an apology can leave her lips, Song reaches out, keeping the hand from pulling back. She holds Silva’s hand, pressing it against her skin before meeting Song’s wide eyed gaze. With a smile that’s more confident than she feels, Song does her best to reassure Silva. “It’s okay.”

Gradually, Silva begins to relax, hand cautiously running over bare skin once again. The ticklish touch makes Song shiver, her lashes fluttering shut as Silva’s fingers trace lower. She could get lost in the haze of sensations so easily, but Song knows she cannot let her guard down just yet, not when Silva is still overthinking each and every detail.

Not that she is doing much better, her mind racing with all the things she doesn’t have the courage to do in this very moment. Swallowing down the nerves that threaten to overwhelm her, Song curls her fingers around Silva’s shoulder, her voice only wavering slightly as she speaks. “Please, don’t stop.”

It seems to do the trick, Silva’s touch growing just a little bolder, despite the slow pace. But slow is good, much better than an awkward standstill that leaves both of them frustrated and unsure of what to do next.

Song is content to let Silva take her time, still a little flustered herself. The gentle touch helps to ground her in the moment, quieting the rush of nerves that threaten to overwhelm her. Hesitantly, Song pulls Silva into a kiss, focusing on the soft brush of lips and the quiet gasp that she draws from Silva once they part. 

The silence between them stretches and Silva takes a deep breath, her face flushed. But she does not pull away. Various emotions pass through those eyes and Song can feel her own face heating up in return. The warmth and familiarity reflected there makes her all too aware of the heat pooling in her belly.

When Silva begins to touch her again, it feels as if all of Song’s nerve endings are on fire. Each brush of fingertips leaves her breathless and wanting for more. Now, the torturously slow pace is almost too much, the ache within growing nearly unbearable as Silva focuses everywhere but where Song needs her most. Shifting just a bit, Song lets her own hand wander lower, lips caught between her teeth when her fingers finally press against her swollen clit. 

Silva’s movements still and Song glances up to find her wide eyed and completely red. Her eyes take in each and every movement that Song makes and it would almost be funny if Song didn’t feel as if she was searching for something that continuously evades her.

A feather light touch against her hip makes Song shiver and soon Silva’s hand brushes against her inner thigh. Song hardly dares to breathe when Silva’s hand joins her own, fingertips attempting to mimic Song’s movements. While the touch is uncertain at first, Silva gains more confidence as she draws out various reactions from Song.

The pressure builds until Song is left gasping for air. One hand falls to the side, clutching the sheet while the other clumsily tugs Silva closer. Silva lets out a quiet gasp as she loses her balance, blunt nails trailing over sensitive skin as she struggles to keep her balance 

Song gasps, holding tight to Silva and pressing her face against Silva’s neck as the sensations run through her body. It takes a few moments to catch her breath and despite the lingering sense of embarrassment as her mind catches up with her actions, Song doesn’t regret a thing. Not when Silva is pressed so close to her.

She can feel the heat from Silva’s face and Song lets out a breathless laugh. Her hold loosens slightly and Song runs her fingers up and down the length of Silva’s spine, enjoying the shuddery breath that follows. 

The soft sound fills Song’s mind with an entirely new set of thoughts and she thinks she may even attempt to see them through this time.

Once she catches her breath.


End file.
